


blood on his crown

by windmireking



Series: blood [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, Trans Character, actual leokumi this time :'), non specified gender for kamui again, transboy leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leo bears too much weight upon his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood on his crown

**Author's Note:**

> two down, one to go !
> 
> also my trash headcanon of trans leo.
> 
> as a trans person myself, please don't use the methods i describe if you're trans or even a cosplayer who's cosplaying male identifying characters when you're afab. buy a quality binder from a reliable source. look out for yourself!

Look away, they had always told Kamui. Look away while the children of King Garon slaughter innocents simply because their father ordained it so. Kamui was always such an innocent one. Leo hated that, how hopeful they were for the future. Of course, the peace they held would never remain so. 

Look away, he told himself the mantra told to the adopted sibling of the family as they turned their back on Nohr, returning to Hoshido and siding with them to protect the lands they had never known. A sneer cemented itself on Leo's face, something that would not leave it for a long, long time. 

He was sent home, his tail between his legs as they retreated, looking after wounds that weren't all visible, and Leo had to carefully wrap his chest. After all, women weren't seen as weak, but seeing a prince as something he said as false was not going to work, and it was something he was hiding even from Camilla. He didn't want to face more shame, and coming out was something he could not do now. He would rather be seen as a homosexual than... whatever he was. There would be time for him to deal with his other problems. 

After all, traitor blood was needed to be spilled and to soak into the soil. He wouldn't stand to let Kamui live, let their betrayal stain the lives of his siblings. Kamui was no longer his older sibling or a part of his family at all. Steel his heart and ride on, bringing Byrnhildr's vines forth from the ground to tear into his enemies, and if he could, he would add traitorous blood to the thorns adorning those vines. 

 

* * *

 

Leo's sword pierced many a foe, as he turned his back to Kamui, letting news of the progress of Hoshido's armies, now led by that Hoshidan scum. Garon's actions became more and more heinous, dark grin ever remaining on his face. He was losing his bearings in the world, but he had to remain his icy puppet, his precious  _son_ who would kill for him. Of course, Camilla was feared, but she was something he was not. She was comfortable with herself. He cringed at his body every day as he wrapped his chest, binding it close with fabric strips. His hips were never too wide, a gift he accepted with open arms.  

It was Zola that offended him most, that foolish coward playing tricks on the people of Izumo as he masqueraded around as Izana. Of course, he too was too soft, and he sneered, banishing the man with a wave of his hand and stormed out, going to fetch his horse from where it was tied up outside. He had other assignments to attend to. 

News came to him that Zola was later slaughtered in front of thousands by King Garon out of his cowardice, using his tricks and hoping he would have remained unharmed because he had acted like an ally to the Hoshidans. What a foul bastard, Leo would forever hold that to him, but Zola was forgettable in the tide of the other issues in the war.  

He continued supplying forces with tactics, becoming increasingly frustrated as time passed that the Hoshidan army was progressing further and further onto Nohrian soil, closer and closer to Castle Krakenburg. Soon, he feared, he'd have to face his sibling and the army they had amassed. His fears were true as he had come to Camilla's rescue, retreating away as he realized her wounds gained in the fight against Hoshido were too great to attempt a second battle that day. 

The gleam in Kamui's eyes had changed.

* * *

It was the dark forests and bogs of Nohr he encountered Kamui again, he and his retainers facing off against them in battle. He had no intents to truly off his elder sibling. Upon defeat it was revealed to him that Kamui refused to kill him, still soft as ever, and both Odin and Niles had fared the better as well, remaining alive. Orders from Kamui that they would not be killed. 

Azura gave him an orb that she told him would allow him to see the truth about Garon. In exchange he gave them a warp tome to see the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagasse. He hoped that they would live and he could see his sibling again. He really did love them and hoped for the best. 

He saw the archer prince of Hoshido, and his heart raced in his chest. He had to make it seem like he wasn't embarrassed as he tucked the orb away and left, theatrical Odin and explicit Niles at his heels.

* * *

 

The glass orb that he had been given sat on his desk as he stared at it, deciding to use it or not, and he frowned before pulling it towards him and letting the familiar cold flicker of magic course through his fingers and light the orb up, letting it tell him the truth of what Garon truly was. He had been reduced to nothing but slime and sludge and it was magic that left his facade up. A monster had taken over what little light he held in his life now and he turned to the heavy book of politics after the orb shattered, hoping that there would be some of Nohr to restore after, and he hoped he would leave with his life. 

* * *

It was a few more days before he saw his sibling again, the Hoshidan Noble class fitting them well. The Yato hung at their side, flanked by a shady looking young woman, her thumb always near her lips as she gnawed away at the nail. Her hand was always tangled in Kamui's cape like a young child clinging to a security blanket. Her dark eyes were fixed on him and he had plenty experiance with beings like her who would hex him to kingdom come if need be. 

Iago's corpse was singed and burned, riddled with the proof of spells and a neat burn in his chest that must have been from the sacred bow clutched in the archer prince's hand was evidenced that it must have been the last blow dealt in battle before Leo had finished him off. It felt good to see him dead in the halls of Krakenburg. The scum of the streets if he'd ever set eyes on any hellspawn before. 

It was the last time he'd see Elise alive. 

* * *

Ryouma crowned king of Hoshido after a long battle. War was done for now, a time of peace was allowed to flourish, although in Nohr it was bittersweet. 

Leo was preparing for his coronation, the throne passed onto him by Camilla as her heart would not allow her to take on the task of ruling a country. She soon after denounced being royalty and stepped down. Both Xander and Elise had fallen in the battle, Elise's chest slashed open by Xander's own blade, Kamui had told him with tear stained cheeks after they'd destroyed Garon. Castle Krakenburg would be a lot more empty without her bright smile and endless energy. 

But he was alive. 

It was the reception to Ryouma's coronation that he met the archer prince, learning his name. War had left its mark on his features, but he was beautiful all the same, and Leo found himself staring longingly at the Hoshidan royal. 

He had his first dance with him that night, and it was perfect how Leo's hands fell on his body, and Takumi's on his. 

They promised to exchange letters, and Takumi would frequent Nohr several times after. 

* * *

Of course, after his coronation, King Leo soon found himself a husband, Takumi smiling as he held his hands at their wedding. He had known Takumi for five years now, and it was only time before one of them had asked. Takumi was told a year into their relationship as Leo was a flustered, fidgety mess that he was... whatever he was. Takumi did not care, and eventually they had two sons, Forrest and Kiragi. 

He was glad that the future was warm and that even though he lost a brother and sister to the terrible war, he gained two more sisters and a new older brother instead, along with the eerie woman Kamui had married named Rhajat. His Hoshidan in-laws were a peculiar bunch that were a bittersweet prize that he welcomed. 

Looking down at Takumi one night, moonlight falling on his bare skin, Leo cupped a calloused hand on his cheek and brushed a kiss to his lips, wondering what would have happened if Kamui had picked Nohr. Xander and Elise would still be alive, but he wondered how much of Hoshido would have been lost. He pushed it from his mind and tucked himself close to Takumi's strong form and drifted off, exhausted from the long day of looking after post war Nohr. 

He was glad he had his new family to look after. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
